The Feeling
by AtarashiNaoki
Summary: Kiku ingin menyentuhnya, tapi dia adalah sahabat baiknya. Insting memaksanya ingin menandainya, tapi perasaan akan kehilangan sahabat baik terus memberontak hingga akhirnya perasaan tersebut runtuh hanya karena nafsu. [JapanxMaleIndo, Omegaverse. RnR? Oke]


**_Hetalia Axis Powers Himaruya Hidekazu_**

 ** _Story AtarashiNaoki_**

 ** _Warning: yaoi, (very) hardcore, JapanxIndo, typo, ooc, dan lain sebagainya._**

 ** _Summary: Kiku ingin menyentuhnya, tapi dia adalah sahabat baiknya. Insting memaksanya ingin menandainya, tapi perasaan akan kehilangan sahabat baik terus memberontak hingga akhirnya perasaan tersebut runtuh hanya karena nafsu._**

.

.

 **The Feeling**

.

.

Pernahkan kalian mendengar apa itu alfa, beta, omega? Apakah kalian pernah merasakannya? Apakah kalian berpikir bahwa itu sama? Apakah menjadi diantara alfa, beta, omega itu menyenangkan? Jawabannya sudah pasti, ada yang tidak dan ada yang iya.

Kenapa demikian?

Alfa, kasta yang paling tinggi diantara beta dan omega. Kasta yang hanya mendominasi pria omega atau pun perempuan, memang, alfa bisa saja berpasangan dengan pria beta dan omega. Tapi mereka juga bisa bersama dengan perempuan, hanya saja, jika saat omega dalam masa-masa birahi dimana dia akan mendapati siklus yang memungkinkan untuk di kopulasi, alfa tak akan bisa menghindar, tapi jika alfa itu berinisiatif untuk tak menyentuh dan menghindari pria omega tersebut barulah alfa akan selamat.

Beta, kasta yang tak tinggi maupun tak rendah, singkat kata, mereka adalah kasta yang netral. Mereka bisa bersama pria omega dan perempuan dan tidak bisa bersama dengan pria alfa. Karena status beta adalah netral, omega bisa saja memberontak saat akan di kopulasi oleh beta, beda dengan alfa yang cenderung mutlak.

Omega, kasta yang paling rendah, kasta yang paling sering di sakiti ataupun di perlakukan kasar oleh kasta alfa maupun beta meskipun omega masih bisa berontak jika dengan beta. Omega adalah kasta yang di dominasi oleh dua kasta teratas, itu adalah hukum alam, tak boleh di tolak tapi harus di terima. Omega memiliki masa dimana ia akan mengalami masa birahi, dimana ia harus mendapati apa yang diinginkan tubuhnya.

Dari ketiga kasta itu tak ada yang menyenangkan dan tak ada juga yang menyakitkan.

Tapi semua tahu bahwa di balik kesulitan selalu ada kemudahan kan?

.

.

"KIKUUUUUUUUU!!"

Teriakan membahana dari lorong sekolah _Hetalia gakuen_ menyadarkan pemuda berdarah negara Japan itu. Ditanya malu, tentu pasti dia malu karena, bukan dia dan si anonim yang memanggil namanya itu saja yang ada di lorong, melainkan beberapa orang yang tadi sibuk sendiri dengan urusannya berhasil melihatnya dan si pemanggil.

Kiku-pemuda berbangsa Japan tersebut-menghela nafas panjang, malu sih tapi sudah terbiasa kok, "Ada apa, Putra- _san_?" tanyanya setelah si pemanggil tadi sudah dekat dengan dia.

Putra-pemuda yang berkebangsaan Indonesia tersebut-hanya nyengir kuda memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang tertata rapi itu.

"Tak ada, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini." Putra mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya yang berupa sebuah buku komik buatan Kiku yang di buat saat pemuda Japan itu sedang senggang, "Ceritanya sangat seru dan memiliki pelajaran sejarah, aku sangat senang membacanya! Hanya saja negaraku tak berpatisipasi dalam cerita komik tersebut walau hanya di sebut saja sih." Putra cemberut mengomentari hasil karya dari pemuda Japan tersebut.

Kiku hanya tersenyum, melihat wajah cemberut pemuda Indonesia itu sangat manis sekali di mata Kiku, pipi tembem kelebihan lemak itu tampak sangat menggemaskan saat di kembungkan seperti itu. Ah Kiku merasa pemuda Indonesia itu sangat-sangat manis sekali.

"Maafkan aku ya, Putra- _san_. Aku tak begitu tahu sejarah tentang negaramu pada masa perang dunia ke II." Kiku mengambil komik yang berada di tangan Putra tersebut masih dengan senyum di wajah datarnya.

"Yah saat itu sih negaraku masih dalam masa-masa dimana negara Eropa seperti Inggris, Spanyol dan Belanda yang menguasai wilayah Indonesia," ucap Putra mengingat pelajaran-pelajaran sejarah tentang negaranya dulu saat kakeknya bercerita, yah walaupun Putra mendengarnya sambil mengantuk ada sedikit yang mengangkut di dalam otaknya.

Kiku mengangguk, ia memang sama sekali tak tahu sejarah negara Indonesia meski negaranya dulu pernah menjajah negara sahabat baiknya ini. Tapi, Putra bisa memaafkannya walau dulu diantara para penjajah, negara Japan lah yang paling sadis, hanya saja entah karena apa, Putra sangat membenci pemuda yang berkebangsaan Belanda.

Putra sering sekali mendengar sejarah-sejarah negara kelahirannya sejak dulu yang di ceritakan oleh kakeknya, dan kakeknya pun juga mengatakan bahwa penjajah Japan lah yang paling sadis diantara penjajah lain seperti Belanda, tapi meski di bilang begitu, Putra tetap tak menyukai pemuda Belanda tersebut entah karena apa Putra pun tak tahu kenapa dia tak menyukai pemuda berdarah Belanda tersebut.

"Oh iya Kiku, kau buat tugas fisika belum?" Kiku menghela nafas, dia tahu ujung pembicaraan dari pemuda Indonesia ini.

"Akan kupinjamkan, Putra- _san_." Putra seketika langsung bersorak girang mendengar jawaban penyelamat dari sahabat baiknya itu.

.

.

Putra maupun Kiku belum ada yang tahu status yang akan mereka pegang, mereka akan mengetahuinya saat mengalamu puber dimana tanda-tanda masuknya remaja.

Putra maupun Kiku belum mempermasalahkan status mereka untuk saat ini, dan Kiku juga pernah mendengar bahwa Putra sangat membenci kasta-kasta alfa selain keluarganya. Dan pernah sekali Kiku memohon agar ia tak akan memegang kasta alfa agar tali persahabatan mereka tak akan renggang maupun putus, tapi sayang sekali bagi Kiku, sampai umurnya 18 tahun pun dia belum merasakan apa-apa. Tapi, dia selalu mencium bau omega dalam masa _heat_ nya hanya saja itu sebentar bagi Kiku menciumnya karena ia telah lari duluan.

Dan tepat pada status Putra. Ia membenci alfa namun di satu sisi dia juga membenci omega kenapa? Jawabannya mudah, ia tak ingin menjadi seorang pemuas nafsu dan menjadi lepas kendali jika ia menjadi alfa.

"Hei Kiku~" Putra menoel-noel pipi tembem Kiku yang sedang fokus dengan bacaannya.

"Ada apa, Putra- _san_?" tanyanya meletakkan buku yang ia baca itu dan menatap Putra.

Putra seketika itu menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja di ruang kelas mereka, Putra bosan, benar dia bosan. Guru mereka sedang mengadakan rapat entah untuk apa kali ini, sedangkan mereka di beri tugas hanya mencatat yang menurut mereka penting di dalam buku pelajaran mereka, singkat kata, meringkas.

"Aku bosan, Kiku~" Kiku menghela nafas mendengarnya, sudah terlalu terbiasa mendengar keluh maupun kesah dari Putra.

"Kau belum menulis apapun di bukumu lalu kau mengatakan bosan?" tanya Kiku setelah melihat buku Putra yang terbuka masih kosong melompong.

"Wajar, hanya meringkas buku ini akan mudah~" ucap Putra merasa bangga, Kiku kembali menghela nafasnya, berteman dengan Putra merasa sama saja berteman dengan Feliciano si pemuda Italia itu, bedanya Feliciano terlalu bego, sedangkan Putra ada sedikit berpikir, ingat hanya sedikit, sedikit.

"Seandainya ada hiburan aku pasti tak akan bosan~" Putra memainkan bulpennya di atas meja tanpa melihat Kiku yang sedang memperhatikannya, "Seandainya ada Razak pasti seru, eh bu-bukan berarti aku menginginkannya di sini!" ucap Putra malu sendiri.

Kiku yang melihat tingkah Putra ada perasaan yang begitu aneh, dia iri pada Razak, adik Putra. Selama ia berteman dengan Putra, hanya Razak yang selalu membuat Putra banyak bicara dengan suara yang cempreng itu, jika Putra bersama Razak entah kenapa status kakak tak cocok untuk Putra, malah cocok untuk Razak.

Di pikir-pikir lagi benar juga, Putra jarang berbicara banyak seperti yang Putra lakukan dengan Razak. Kiku berpikir, apakah ia terlalu pendiam? Apakah Putra juga merasa nyaman berteman dengannya? Kiku tak bisa berpikir untuk saat ini, sangat tak bisa.

Masih asik dengan lamunannya, tanpa Kiku sadari Putra memperhatikannya dengan dagu yang di topang. Putra melihat kernyitan di wajah datar Kiku sangat menggemaskan, ia tak pernah melihat pemandangan langka ini selama berteman dengan Kiku, ia suka melihat wajah datar Kiku, ia suka melihat mata hitam yang menatapnya dengan datar itu begitu indah, tanpa Putra sadari hatinya selalu merasa tergelitik saat ia melihat muka datar khas Kiku tersebut.

Masih dengan lamunannya, Kiku masih berpikir benarkah ia menjadi sahabat yang baik bagi Putra? Benarkah ia bisa membuat Putra nyaman bersamanya?

Kiku sangat berharap bahwa jawabannya merupakan kata kata iya, ia tak ingin membuat Putra kecewa dengannya yang telah bersahabat sejak lama.

Kiku selalu berharap begitu, sampai pada akhirnya..

.

.

"Aku membencimu, Kiku." Syok, pemuda Japan itu syok, sangat. Harapannya pupus setelah mendengar dua kata tersebut, dua kata yang paling tak ingin dia dengar dari mulut sahabat terbaiknya.

"Apa maksudmu, Putra- _san_?" Mencari kebohongan di dalam mata hitam Pemuda Asia Tenggara tersebut, tapi Kiku hanya menangkap sinar mata yang datar.

"Kau dengar dengan jelaskan, Kiku? Aku membencimu, dasar alfa brengsek!" Kali ini Kiku benar-benar syok berat, masih menatap pemuda yang lebih pendek sesenti darinya itu meminta bahwa kata-katanya itu hanya lelucon.

Alfa, baiklah Kiku tahu alasannya sekarang, ia alfa, Putra membenci alfa. Ia masih ingat jelas, sangat jelas sekali di ingatannya. Kiku tertawa hambar, yah apa yang di takut-takutinya akhirnya terwujud, sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang membencinya kali ini sama seperti Putra.

Jika Putra tahu bahwa dia alfa, berarti Putra sendiri.., "...apa kau omega, Putra- _san_?" Kiku bertanya dengan hati-hati, namun ekspresi yang awalnya datar kini tampak tersulut emosi, ia salah, ia salah menanyakan itu, salah besar.

"Lalu jika aku omega kau mau apa hah?! Memperkosaku?! Iya?! Aku bukan pelacur yang suka di jamah-jamah oleh alfa-alfa brengsek sepertimu, sialan!" Kiku terdiam, jujur saja ia bukan bermaksud membuat Putra marah dia hanya bertanya, hanya memastikan saja. Oke, sepertinya Putra membuat kesalah pahaman hanya karena status sosial.

"Bu-bukan, Putra- _san_.. Aku hanya bertanya saja--" Kiku segera menjelaskan apa maksud perkataannya tadi, tapi sayang Putra memotongnya.

"LALU JIKA SUDAH PASTI BAHWA AKU OMEGA KAU AKAN APA HAH?! MENGINJAKKU? MEMPERBUDAKKU? ATAU MALAH MEMPERKOSAKU, BRENGSEK!" Kiku benar-benar kalang kabut atas apa yang Putra bilang ini, sungguh ini kesalah pahaman yang begitu besar dan tak akan pernah berakhir jika Putra sangat keras kepala begini.

"Putra- _san_.. Aku tak bermaksud begitu.." Kiku berusaha membujuk Putra dengan kepala dingin, ingin memukul kepala Putra? Tentu saja Kiku ingin agar otak Putra kembali berjalan selayaknya mereka sahabat seperti dulu, tapi Kiku tahu menggunakan cara kekerasan tak akan mendapatkan jalan keluar.

"AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU, SIALAN! PERGI KAU DARI HADAPANKU! AKU MUAK MELIHAT MUKA BRENGSEKMU ITU!" Putra masih dengan kekerasan kepalanya, Kiku bahkan sampai ingin memijit kepalanya sendiri. Berinteraksi dengan Putra yang sangat keras kepala ini meropatkan sekali baginya, kesalah pahaman yang sangat fatal dan tak lama lagi tali persahabatan mereka akan renggang dan putus.

"Aku tak ingin mengakuimu sebagai sahabatku lagi, Kiku. Aku berharap kita tak pernah mengenal satu sama lain." Perkataan Putra tersebut mengakhiri pertemuannya dengan Kiku untuk terakhir kalinya sebagai sahabat tentu saja, yah untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Putra- _san_! Kau salah paham!" Namun kata-kata Kiku di abaikan oleh pemuda Indonesia tersebut, terkutuklah dirinya yang alfa, terkutuklah semua yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini! Persetan dengan takdir, Kiku tak ingin dia menjadi alfa meski dari dulu ia ingin sekali menjadi alfa. Tapi nampaknya takdir sangat senang mempermainkannya ya.

Tapi Kiku tak menyadari, dari kata 'benci' tersirat perasaan yang enggan di keluarkan dari kata 'benci' tersebut, Putra masih ingin bersama Kiku, hanya saja status Kiku kini telah berubah menjadi alfa membuat hatinya dan insting alaminya menjauh dari pemuda alfa itu sebelum masa yang sangat merepotkan akan datang.

Putra mengetahui status Kiku sejak seminggu yang lalu, tapi sayangnya ia tak bisa mengatakan bahwa ingin memutuskan persahabatan dengan Kiku dari jauh-jauh hari. Ia masih ingin menjadi teman terbaiknya Kiku, tapi ia juga tak ingin Kiku menjadi alfa.

Putra sangat kecewa sekali dengan kehidupannya, ia tak ingin menjadi omega, menjadi beta tak apalah baginya, toh beta bisa membuatnya baik-baik saja, dan jika ia beta serta Kiku alfa, ia bisa memakluminya, tapi jika ia omega Kiku alfa, ia tak ingin toleransi, sekali ia benci, tetap akan benci kecuali untuk keluarganya.

Mari kita putar waktu ke saat seminggu yang lalu.

"KIKUUUUU _OHAYOOOUUU_!!" Pintu kelas di gebrak dengan sangat kuat dan bersemangat membuat pemuda Japan yang berada di dalam kelas kaget, untung baru dia saja yang berada di kelas, jika ramai ingatkan pemuda Japan itu untuk menyumpal mulut sahabatnya tersebut dengan onigiri 5 buah.

"Kau tega meninggalkanku ya, Kiku! Aku jadi marah nih!" Oh lihatlah muka cemberut Pemuda berdarah Indonesia itu, sangat menggemaskan sekali, itulah satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Kiku tersenyum selama ia hidup.

"Maaf, Putra- _san_ , kata Razak- _san_ tadi kau telah pergi sekolah jadi aku duluan saja kesekolah, dan ternyata kau belum datang, tapi saat aku ingin kembali menjemputmu Razak- _san_ mencegahku di depan gerbang sekolah dan mendorongku sampai aku kembali ke kelas, lalu ia mengawasiku di depan pintu sampai larianmu terdengar olehnya, sekali lagi maafkan aku, Putra- _san_ ," jelas Kiku penjang lebar, inilah baru ia berbicara panjang kepada orang lain, biasanya ia tak pernah berbicara panjang lebar seperti sekarang ini.

Putra masih cemberut di depan pintu kelas, pipi yang di kembungkan itu sangat menggemaskan. Kiku benar-benar ingin mencubit pipi tembem pemuda Indonesia itu sebelum sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya.

Kiku mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasnya yang sukses membuat Putra begitu penasaran, tapi Putra masih ingin berdiam diri di tempatnya sebelum suara Kiku kembali terdengar di gendang telinganya.

" _Nee_ , Putra- _san_ , lihat~" Kiku memperlihatkan apa yang ia keluarkan dari dalam tasnya, Putra yang ogah-ogahan menatap kearah temannya yang sedang tersenyum licik di wajahnya.

Yap, itu adalah lanjutan komik kesukaannya yang di buat oleh Kiku sendiri, melupakan kekesalannya yang tadi, Putra langsung berlari kearah Kiku dan langsung merebut komik yang berada di tangan Kiku tadinya.

"WAH KIKU! KAU MELANJUTKANNYA! AKU SANGAT MENANTIKAN INI, TAU!" Putra bersemangat melihat-lihat komik yang masih berbungkus plastik yang berada di tangannya, "Dan ini masih berbungkus!"

Melihat Putra ceria lagi sebuah kesenangan tersendiri bagi Kiku, "Jadi, apa aku di maafkan?" Putra kembali ke _mode_ cemberutnya. Dan sudah di prediksi oleh Kiku bahwa akan itu yang menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu.." Kiku kembali mengambil sesuatu yang ada di dalam tasnya kemudian mengeluarkannya dan memperlihatkannya di depan mata Putra.

Itu komik yang sama hanya saja lanjutannya lagi dan ini ada dua! Wow, Putra benar-benar terpukau! Putra kemudian mengambil dua komik yang masih terbungkus tersebut.

"Itu spesial untukmu, Putra- _san_." Mendapat perlakuan begitu seketika pipi Putra memanas, jarang-jarang ada yang memperlakukannya begitu istimewa, "Dan itu belum ada ku jual, kau orang pertama yang membacanya." Serius! Putra begitu bahagia, Kiku orang yang begitu pengertian!

"Terima kasih, Kiku! Aku akan membacanya dan akan menyimpannya dengan sangat baik!" Putra kemudian memeluk Kiku dengan girangnya, tapi seketika hidung Putra mendadak menangkap bau yang lain dari Kiku, apa Kiku memakai parfum baru? Tidak, tidak, ini sama seperti bau adik-adiknya.

Putra tak memusingkannya, yang penting komik yang ia tunggu-tunggu dari sahabat terbaiknya terlunaskan, "Kalau begitu, aku di maafkan?" Agak bimbang awal, tapi mendapat komik kesukaan dari sang sahabat dengan gratis mana bisa di tolak.

"Aku memaafkanmu!" Kiku tersenyum dan Putra tertawa lebar, _ah sungguh pemuda yang manis_ , kata Kiku dalam hati. Untung saja mereka sehobi, Kiku merasa berterima kasih bahwa dia memiliki bakat menggambar serta memiliki imajinasi yang begitu tinggi. Ia juga berterima kasih bahwa Putra yang mempunyai hobi suka membaca komik buatan negara Kiku.

Kiku berharap sekali bahwa hubungan ini akan selalu bertahan sampai kapanpun.

.

.

Dua hari setelahnya, Kiku merasakan bahwa gerak-gerik Putra terlalu aneh. Kenapa? Saat Kiku menghampirinya, Putra refleks menjauh beberapa senti darinya, saat Kiku memberikan bekalnya Putra menolak bahwa ia sedang tak lapar. Demi apa Kiku merasa Putra benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya.

Dan setiap pelajaran yang berurusan dengan kerja kelompok, Putra benar-benar tak mengajaknya satu kelompok seperti biasa, Kiku benar-benar di buat bingung oleh tingkah Putra dua hari ini.

" _Ano_ , Putra- _san_ , kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" Kiku mencoba mendekatkan dirinya lagi. Tapi semakin Kiku mendekat semakin menjauh Putra.

"Aku tak apa-apa, eh aku ke toilet sebentar." Putra kemudian meninggalkan Kiku sendirian di tempatnya. Jujur, sebenarnya Putra tak ingin melakukan tindakan seperti itu, tapi insting dan kebenciannya terhadap alfa sangat besar, jadi mau tak mau dia harus menjauh dari Kiku demi kebaikannya.

.

.

Dan sekarang Kiku tahu alasan dari semua perlakuan Putra terhadapnya selama seminggu yang lalu, ia alfa sedangkan Putra omega. Kiku kemudian menertawakan hidupnya, ia sudah berusaha membangun tali persahabatan yang kuat dengan Putra, tapi dengan mudahnya putus hanya karena status sosial masing-masing.

Kiku tak bisa mengabaikan Putra sama sekali karena dia adalah orang satu-satunya yang cukup berharga bagi Kiku, mengingat bahwa mereka satu hobi saja sudah membuat hari Kiku menghangat bagaimana bisa dia melupakan pemuda berdarah Indonesia tersebut?

Sebenarnya Kiku tak ingin membuat kesalah pahaman antara dirinya dan Putra semakin besar, tapi karena Putra semakin jauh jika di dekati Kiku, ia tak bisa menolak, cukup berat sebenarnya tapi Kiku tak ada pilihan lain.

"Jika kau membutuhkanku, kau bisa datang padaku, Putra- _san_."

.

.

Bolehkah sekarang Putra menyesali perbuatannya?

Sudah dua minggu Putra menjauhi Kiku dan berharap pemuda Japan itu kembali mengejarnya seperti dulu, tapi sayangnya Kiku mengabaikannya seperti dia mengabaikan Kiku.

Apakah tali persahabatan mereka terlalu halus sehingga bisa di putuskan dengan mudah? Atau karena kepercayaan satu sama lain yang tak ada? Sungguh Putra menyesali perbuatannya.

Saat ini ia berada di kamarnya, menatap karya sang sahabat yang berupa buku komik tentang sejarah-sejarah dunia pada masa perang dunia ke II.

Kesepian? Iya, butuh teman? Iya, menyesal? Entahlah, Putra tak tahu itu, yang paling penting sekali, ia ingin bersama dengan Kiku lagi.

Putra benar-benar menyesal, entah kenapa ia menjauhi Kiku hanya karena status sosial mereka, kenapa dia kalah dengan sifat alaminya? Apakah sebegitu benci dirinya dengan alfa? Hei, tidak semua alfa itu brengsek.

Putra kemudian berbaring di atas kasurnya, menutup mukanya dengan buku komik karya sahabat terbaiknya, rasa sakit hati entah kenapa bersarang di hatinya kali ini. Putra harus berkonsenling kapan-kapan.

.

.

Sekarang sudah masuk sebulan antara Kiku dan Putra mengalami kesalah pahaman yang mungkin hanya sepihak.

"Biasanya aku akan pergi ke perpustakaan jika bersama Kiku." Putra kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Tidak, tidak, dia sekarang bukan siapa-siapaku kali ini," ucap Putra melangkah ke kelas, persetan dengan adanya Kiku di dalam kelas yang penting dia bisa kembali.

Tapi baru setengah jalan, entah kenapa Putra merasakan badan begitu panas, nafasnya berat, badannya lemas dan lebih penting lagi bagian bawahnya seperti sedang berteriak meminta sesuatu.

Putra bersandar pada dinding koridor, tubuhnya merosot kebawah dengan nafas yang berat. Tanpa Putra sadari, beberapa orang mencoba menjauhinya, tapi ada yang berusaha mendekatinya. Putra berusaha bangkit dengan bantuan dinding di sampingnya, berusaha jalan dengan bertopang di dinding.

"Hei lihat, dia sepertinya masuk _heat_."

"Kenapa dia berani berkeliaran di waktu _heat_?"

"Sungguh bodoh."

Putra mendengar bisikan-bisikan orang yang menjauhi dirinya, apa katanya tadi? _Heat_? Jika tak salah Putra itu masa dimana.. Dimana.. Argh Putra tak bisa berpikir!

Putra mencoba kembali ke kelasnya, tapi kaki sangat-sangat lemas, satu nama yang ingin ada sekarang bersamanga, Kiku.

"Ki..ku..," ucap Putra dengan nafas berat dan lemas.

Alfa-alfa yang berada di sekitar Putra mengelilinginya dengan pandangan lapar, muka memerah, nasrat nafsu menguar dengan ganas. Putra sangat berharap Kiku ada di sini, tapi sebelum harapannya sampai, salah satu alfa yang mengelilinginya mencoba melakukan _skin contact._

Putra dengan sisa tenaganya mencoba berontak meski dengan tenaga yang kecil. Setelah bebas, Putra mencoba lagi untuk berdiri dengan bantuan dinding di sampingnya, persetan dengan kakinya yang lemas dan badannya yang panas, dia ingin ke tempat Kiku sekarang juga.

"Ki..ku.. Kiku.." Putra terus memanggil-manggil sahabat-atau sekarang menjadi mantan sahabatnya-tersebut berharap sekarang Kiku dengan aksi _hero_ nya datang di hadapannya dan langsung melindunginya.

~o0o~

Kiku merasakan aliran yang begitu aneh di dalam tubuhnya, kepalanya kini berputar muka-muka Putra sang sahabat, tanpa berpikir panjang pun Kiku langsung keluar kelas mencari sang sahabat.

Kiku mencari ke toilet, ke ruang kesehatan, ke kantin tapi nihil. Kiku baru ingat, kenapa ia bisa lupa dengan perpustakaan? Itu adalah tempat favorit Putra setelah kantin sejak berteman dengan Kiku.

Tapi sebelum sampai ke perpustakaan, Kiku merasakan bau yang familier tapi tak begitu pekat. Saat melihat kearah tersebut, Kiku melihat kerumunan orang, Kiku tebak dia adalah para alfa.

Kiku bingung, haruskah ia kesana atau kabur saja agar insting alfanya tak berjalan, tapi hatinya berkata harus kearah kerumunan tersebut. Baiklah, Kiku sekarang bimbang, ia ingin mencari Putra tapi kenapa dia harus melakukan pro dan kontra dengan dirinya sendiri?

Sementara Putra yang di kerumuni oleh para alfa kelaparan mencoba lari dengan badan yang panas, kaki lemas dan nafas yang berat.

"Per..gi kalian.. Alfa breng..sek.." Putra benar-benar seperti tak ada tenaga untuk berbicara saja, tubuhnya memberontak mengatakan sentuh salah satu alfa yang ada di sekelilingnya. Tak akan pernah! Putra bukan omega murahan seperti itu.

Dengan keadaan seperti itu, Putra merasa tubuhnya makin memberontak untuk di sentuh oleh alfa, kesadaran perlahan menghilang dan ingin di gantikan dengan nafsu yang membuncah.

Mengepalkan tangan yang menempel pada dinding, memikirkan satu nama membuatnya merindukan orang tersebut, Honda Kiku.

"Ki..ku.." Salah satu alfa kembali ingin menyentuhnya tapi sebelum sampai, sebuah benda menghantam kepala alfa tersebut.

"Brengsek! Siapa itu?!"

Semua alfa kelaparan yang ada di sekeliling Putra seketika menolehkan kepala mereka kearah seseorang yang melemparkan benda entah apa itu.

Putra yang setengah sadar mencoba melihat kearah pemuda pelempar barang misterius tersebut.

Disana, sahabat terbaiknya, orang yang di panggilnya sejak tadi, Honda Kiku.

"Jangan menyentuhnya atau ku buat kau tak bisa melihat dunia ini lagi," ucap Kiku dengan dingin serta mukanya yang datar. Entah kenapa dengan tatapan dan nada suara itu begitu mutlak, tak bisa di bantah, merasa ada yang menekan para alfa tersebut. Tapi demi menyelamatkan nyawa, mereka segera pergi dari omega yang sedang dalam masa heat tersebut dengan berat hati.

Kemudian Kiku mendekati Putra dengan panik, dan saat berada di dekat Putra, Kiku meneguk ludahnya. Putra, sahabatnya sendiri sedang tersiksa biar Kiku tebak, pasti Putra sedang dalam masa _heat_.

Kiku mencoba menahan diri untuk tak menerjang pemuda Indonesia tersebut. Tanpa basa basi lagi membantu Putra berdiri tapi gagal, Putra kembali terjatuh karena badannya yang begitu lemas.

Kiku mati-matian menahan hasratnya, berada di dekat Putra yang sedang heat ini membuat Kiku ingin menyentuhnya, sangat.

Kaki Kiku melangkah tak tentu arah sambil menggendong Putra di punggungnya, bau feromon omega dari tubuh Putra sangat-sangat pekat di hidungnya dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Tibalah Kiku dan Putra di halaman belakang yang jarang di lalui oleh orang-orang tanpa Kiku sadari. Putra yang di punggungnya terlihat sangat lemas, muka memerah, nafas berat. Kiku segera menurunkan Putra di sebuah pohon besar yang tumbuh di tengah halaman tersebut.

"Kau.. Disini saja dulu, Putra- _san_ , aku akan.. Mengambil obat penahan _heat_ mu.." Saat Kiku hendak berbalik, tangannya di tahan oleh Putra.

"Jangan.. Disini.." Kiku mencerna kata-kata Putra sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dengan sejuta tahanan nafsu.

"Maka dari itu aku akan pergi dari sini, Putra- _san_ ," ucap Kiku mencoba melepaskan tangan Putra.

Putra kesal, ia langsung menarik baju Kiku bagian dada dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kiku.

Kiku tersentak, ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa Putra mau menciumnya. Selama ciuman tersebut, Putra berhasil memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kiku, mengajak lidah Kiku bergulat.

Kiku awalnya menikmati kemudian ia segera memeluk pinggang Putra dan mendorong kepala Putra untuk memperdalam ciuman tersebut, mendorong lidah Putra untuk masuk kedalam mulut pemiliknya dan kembali mengajak lidah Putra bergulat di dalam mulut yang berbeda.

"Umph." Putra tanpa sadar mengeluarkan desahannya membuat Kiku semakin menggila, bau feromon dari Putra membutakan akal sehat Kiku dan ia sekarang menjadi lupa diri dan lupa dengan siapa dia berciuman.

Tak hanya itu, Kiku kemudian memasukkan tangannya kedalam seragam Putra, mencari sesuatu yang tak pernah di lihatnnya maupun di sentuhnya. Setelah mendapatkannya, Kiku mendorong, mencubit, dan memlintir benda tersebut.

Putra merasa menikmatinya, bagian buah dadanya di mainkan, mulutnya di obrak-abrik, ia sungguh menikmatinnya. Tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Putra ia bisa melakukan ini pada Kiku. Pegangannya pada seragam bagian depan Kiku menguat, terus menerima apa yang Kiku lakukan pada tubuhnya.

Lama berciuman, Kiku melepaskan ciuman tersebut sehingga meninggalkan saliva diantara kedua mulut tersebut. Muka Kiku kini memerah tapi tak semerah muka Putra. Kemudian tanpa bicara, Kiku menelusuri leher Putra, ia mencium, menjilat dan menghisap leher tersebut hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

"Ngh.. Ah! Kiku.." Desahan kembali keluar dari mulut tipis Putra akibat perlakuan Kiku padanya tak sangat membuatnya terbang ke langit ke tujuh. Kemudian Kiku menyingkap seragam Putra hingga di atas bahu, dan melihat dua tonjolan _nipple_ Putra yang menegang dan memerah, sungguh benda yang menggemaskan.

Kiku kemudian bermain pada dua _nipple_ itu, memelintirnya, menyusu layaknya _nipple_ itu akan mengeluarkan susunya. Tanpa sadar, bagian bawah Kiku beserta Putra telah menegang.

Putra yang terlena oleh kegiatan Kiku tersebut tanpa sadar menggesekkan bagian bawah tubuhnya ke bagian bawah Kiku. Merasa ada yang sesak, Kiku berhenti dan kembali melihat Putra yang sedang tersiksa.

"Putra- _san_?"

"Ukh, Kiku.. Lakukan.. Sekarang.. Aku ingin.. Kau.."

Kiku terlihat ragu, masalahnya yang ia perlakukan tak senonoh ini kepada sahabat terbaiknya sendiri, bagaimana Kiku tak ragu walau dia sedang dalam kabut nafsu juga?

"Tapi Putra- _san_.."

"Tak perlu pikirkan bahwa kita sedang.. Ngh.. Bertengkar, lakukan saja.. Aku mem..butuhkanmu.."

Kemudian kaki Putra yang awalnya menetupi bagian bawah terbuka lebar, memberi izin oleh pemiliknya untuk di sentuh oleh orang di depannya tersebut.

Mendapat izin, Kiku menyusup diantara kedua kaki Putra tersebut sehingga kejantannya dengan Putra berhadapan langsung.

"Nggh.." Putra yang kali ini jauh lebih sensitif segera mengeluarkan desahannya sebagaimana kenikmatan merasuki tubuhnya.

Kiku kemudian membuka resleting dan _boxer_ yang di pakai Putra, sehingga kejantanan yang sudah tegang itu keluar dengan mudahnya. Kemudian Kiku menciumnya kembali, sedangkan tangannya menyentuh bagian kepala kejantanan Putra, menggengamnya dan kemudian mengocok benda tersebut dengan tempo yang perlahan.

"Mmphh! Hpmm!" Putra benar-benar sangat sensitif kali ini, selama merasakan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kiku membuatnya akan mendesah dengan seiring Kiku memainkannya.

Kiku kembali mengobrak-abrik isi mulut Putra, baru kali inilah Kiku berani menyentuh seseorang, baru kali inilah Kiku berani mencium seseorang dan itu pun sahabatnya sendiri.

Kilasan-kilasan tentang bagaimana Putra tersenyum padanya, cemberut padanya dan yang selama ini pernah Kiku lihat kembali di otaknya. Dapat merasakan tubuh Putra sudah luar biasa menakjubkan bagi Kiku.

Lain halnya dengan Putra, ia yang sudah termakan oleh hawa nafsu hanya bisa menerima dengan tangan terbuka dengan apa yang Kiku lakukan, persetan dengan persahabatan mereka, Putra hanya mau Kiku menyentuhnya, tak lebih dari apapun.

"Hmpp!!" Putra meremas baju seragam Kiku dengan keras, ia tak kuat, ia ingin lebih, ingin Kiku benar-benar akan menyentuhnya.

Ciuman terlepas bersamaan Putra yang klimaks menyebabkan cairannya mengenai tangan Kiku. Nafas Putra kini tak beraturan sama halnya dengan Kiku.

"Kiku.. Hah.. Hah.. Kiku.."

"Putra.. - _san_? Maaf.."

Putra menggeleng, kemudian ia mengurung tubuh Kiku dengan mengikat kedua kakinya dipinggang Kiku.

"Kumohon, lakukanlah.." Putra tak sanggup menahannya lagi, tubuhnya berteriak ingin di sentuh oleh alfa yang ada di depannya ini.

"Tapi Putra- _san_ \--"

"Lupakan bahwa kita bersahabat, Kiku.."

Muka Putra yang memerah membuat Kiku tak tahan untuk tak menyentuh keseluruhannya lagipula ia sudah di beri izin oleh Putra, tak salah kan ia menyentuh Putra kali ini? Tentu saja tak salah, Putra mengizinkannya, tepat di depan matanya dan mendengar dengan jelas.

Kemudian Kiku membuka celana Putra, melonggarkan kaki yang mengurungnya hingga celana tersebut lepas hingga mata kaki Putra. Kiku menjilat jari-jarinya, mempersiapkan jari tersebut yang akan masuk kedalam lubang anal Putra yang telah basah karena cairan alami Putra sebagai omega.

Kiku memasukkan dua jari sekaligus kedalam lubang anal Putra, dengan begitu Putra segera meremas kuat seragam Kiku.

Kiku mengobrak-abrik bagian dalam anal tersebut membuat badan Putra melengkung, Kiku dengan sengaja mendorong jarinya yang berada di dalam lubang anal Putra, hingga jari ramping Kiku menekan titik kenikmatan tiada tara Putra.

"Ngh.. Ah! Kiku.." Desahan Putra kali ini lolos dengan sebuah teriakan, persetam dengan sekitar, Putra tak bisa menahan desahannya kali ini. Kiku memainkannya dengan lihai, Putra tak bisa menolak dan tak akan mau menolak, ia menerimanya dengan terbuka.

Kiku terus mengobrak-abrik anal Putra hingga kaki Putra tak sengaja menyenggol kejantanan Kiku yang telah sesak meminta jatahnya. Kiku kali ini baru tersiksa, bagian bawahnya sesak sekali.

Kemudian Kiku mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan melepas celana seragamnya, merasa cukup dengan persiapan itu, Kiku dengan perlahan memasukkan kejantanannya pada lubang anal Putra.

Putra merintih kesakitan, Kiku terdiam sejenak untuk menetralkan kejantanannya pada lubang anal Putra, "Kiku.. Kiku.. Sa..-kit.." Air mata keluar dari sudut mata Putra, Kiku yang melihatnya mencoba menenangkanbya dengan ciuman di pipi serta dengan kata-kata penenang.

Setelah Putra tenang, barulah Kiku mendorong paksa kejantanannya agar masuk sepenuhnya pada lubang anal Putra. Kiku sebenarnya sering membuat sebuah _doujin_ tentang _boys love_ , tapi ia tak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang diluar batas seperti sekarang ini, dan baru kali inilah Kiku melakukannya.

Dengan mengandal _doujin-doujin boys love_ nya, Kiku kemudian memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang sedang.

"Angh.. Ah!! Kiku.. Kiku!! Ahh!" Putra secara refleks memeluk leher Kiku, meminta agar sang alfa lebih dekat dengannya.

Kiku memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati sensasi yang belum pernah di rasakannya, kejantanannya terjepit diantara lubang anal Putra. Lubang Putra begitu sempit sehingga kejantanan Kiku merasa begitu nyaman di dalamnya.

"Put..ra- _san_.." Kiku kemudian mengubah temponya dari sedang menjadi cepat, suara akibat benturan kulit Kiku dan Putra terdengar begitu keras.

"Ah!! Ahh!! Kiku.. Kiku!! Ahnn!!" Desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut Putra seiring dengan gerakan yang dibuat oleh Kiku, kenikmatan yang begitu luar biasa membuat Putra begitu lupa daratan, terus menyebut-nyebut nama sahabatnya, nama yang telah mengisi hatinya.

Terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya hingga membuat desahan Putra berubah menjadi teriakan dengan melafalkan nama sang alfa, Kiku dengan gerakan yang cepat tersebut tak sengaja mencapai titik prostat kenikmatan Putra.

"Ahn!! Kiku.. Kiku.. Nggaaahh!!" Putra tak tahan lagi, ia menikmatinya sangat-sangat menikmatinya, masa bodoh dengan adiknya yang akan menceramahinya jika tahu bahwa Putra telah di sentuh oleh alfa.

Dengan satu hentakan lagi hingga titik prostatnya terhantam oleh kejantanan Kiku, Putra mencapai klimaknya bersamaan dengan Kiku yang klimaks di dalam Putra.

Putra yang mengeluarkan cairannya di luar menyebabkan cairannya mengenai bajunya dan baju Kiku, sedangkan Kiku harus menerima kejantanannya di pijat oleh dinding-dinding anal Putra yang kembali menyempit akibat kopulasi alami sang omega.

Nafas Kiku dan Putra kini berpacu, kehangatan didalam hati mereka kini membuncah hingga membuat satu makna yang begitu dalam hinggap di pangkal lidah. Putra dengan muka memerahnya tersenyum pada Kiku membuat Kiku mau tak mau merona, jarang sekali Kiku melihat muka memerah Putra di sertai senyum seperti itu.

"Terima kasih, Kiku... Aku mencintaimu." Kiku kaget setengah mati, ia tak percaya dengan pendengarannya kali ini, berarti.. Cintannya terbalas dengan sendirinya, Kiku sangat gembira.

Kejantanan masih di dalam lubang anal Putra, Kiku kemudian memeluk Putra hingga kejantanan Kiku yang awalnya setengah keluar masuk kembali kedalam lubang anal Putra sehingga sang omega kembali mendesah.

"Ya, Putra-san. _Daisuki da_ , Putra- _san_." Kemudian Kiku kembali menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil Putra, mencium bibir itu dengan lembut, tidak ada hawa nafsu seperti tadi. Ciuman yang polos, terisi kasih sayang, cinta dan kebahagiaan. Kiku beserta Putra sangat bahagia, tak ada cinta dari mereka menjadi satu pihak, keduanya saling mencintai. Tapi, benarkah cinta mereka itu hanya bualan semata?

Putra tersentak, kemudian melepas ciuman itu dengan paksa membuat Kiku kaget, "Benarkah... Begitu? Aku.. Aku.. Apa kau bohong?" Putra memastikan pemuda alfa di depannya ini, ia tak ingin kata-kata 'aku mencintaimu' itu hanya sementara, Putra sangat tak ingin itu.

Kiku yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum, kemudian mencium kening Putra dengan lembut membuat Putra begitu merasa di lindungi, di sayangi hingga di cintai.

"Bohong jika aku mengatakan aku tak mencintaimu, jika aku tak mencintaimu.. Kenapa hatiku selalu berdebar ketika bersamamu?" Kiku tersenyum lembut, kemudian Kiku mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang masih berada di dalam lubang Putra.

Kembali mencium kening Putra dengan lembut, "Kau masih meragukanku? Aku tahu kau sangat paranoid, tapi kali ini aku benar-benar serius. Kapan aku pernah membohongimu?" Putra menatap mata sang alfa, mencari apakah kata-katanya itu benar atau tidak, dan yang di dapatnya adalah tatapan yang melembut walau datar, serius, dan begitu.. Nyaman.

Putra bersumpah, kali ini dia benar-benar mencintai pemuda Japan tersebut, "Aku senang.. Kau juga.. Mencintaiku.." Air mata kemudian keluar lagi dari mata Putra membuat Kiku tersenyum lembut.

Melihat air mata itu, Kiku dengan refleks menghapus air mata tersebut dengan ibu jari kemudian mencium lagi kedua pipi kelebihan lemak milik Putra tersebut.

"Aku lebih senang kau mau menerimaku kembali.."

Putra yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu tersenyum senang, senyum yang jarang ia beri kepada siapapun kecuali untuk Kiku.

"Terima kasih, Kiku.."

Kiku kemudian menempelkan dahi mereka sehingga mereka dapat melihat mata lawan bicara masing-masing.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu.. Terima kasih, putra- _san_." Putra kemudian tertawa di ikutin oleh Kiku, ah senangnya hal yang di impikan begitu terwujud, membayangkannya saja sudah senang apalagi terwujud, betul tidak?

Kiku terdiam membuat Putra langsung menatapnya dengan pandang bingung yang imut.

"Ada apa, Kiku?" tanya Putra

"Sekali lagi, Putra- _san_ ," pinta Kiku dengan wajah yang terlihat.. Err mesum.

Demi alis Arthur yang begitu tebal, Putra bersumpah tak akan membuat kepribadian diam-diam mesum Kiku keluar, bisa mati dia karena itu.

Dan pada hari itu juga yang terdengar hanyalah suara hantaman kulit antara kulit Kiku dan Putra serta rintihan kenikmatan Putra di halaman belakang sekolah _Hetalia Gakuen_ , membawa kebahagiaan yang tiada tara bagi pasangan baru hingga lanjutnya ke jenjang yang di sebut pernikahan.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _FIN_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _OMAKE_**

"Dimana _remote_ kau sembunyikan, hah?!"

"Mana kutahu! Cari sana! Aku tak terlibat kali ini!"

"Kau bohong!"

Sore hari yang begitu cerah, terdapat di sebuah rumah yang begitu tradisional teriakan-teriakan yang entah apa itu.

Dua orang anak yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan nampak begitu kesal satu sama lainnya.

"Bilang saja kau menyembunyikannya kembali!" ucap anak laki-laki yang memiliki rambut hitam lurus yang pendek.

"Enak saja kau sembarangan menuduh! Kau memakannya mungkin!" balas anak laki-laki satunya lagi berambut hitam agak berantakan.

Karena saking kesalnnya diantara keduanya, salah satu dari mereka ada yang mencoba menggigit, mencakar bahkan bergulat. Yang satu tak mau kalah hanya membalas apa yang dilakukan oleh lawannya tersebut.

Seorang lagi yang lebih kecil hanya asik menonton pertarungan-yang entah untuk apa itu-dengan santainya.

"Buka mulutmu, sialan! Bisa jadi kau menyembunyikannya disana!"

"Dasar bodoh! Mana mungkin aku bisa menyembunyikannya disana!"

Seorang pemuda yang berada di dapur yang sedang membuat cemilan untuk santapan sore hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat pertengkaran kedua anak laki-laki tersebut membuatnya mengingat masa lalunya.

Sedangkan pemuda yang berada di tangga yang hendak turun akibat kegaduhan hanya bisa memasang muka sedatar mungkin, sedangkan anak laki-laki yang lain memijat kepalanya di depan meja belajar.

"Kenapa aku memiliki saudara yang begitu bodoh ya?"

.

.

.

 **FIN _BENERAN_**.

 ** _A/N: akhirnya setelah beberapa minggu membuatnya selesai juga. Akhirnya bisa santai! YEEEYY!! SANTAI-SANTAI!_ I'M COMIIIING! **

**_Ini fanfic lemon pertama Nao yang baru di publish, malu rasanya buat fanfic yang.. Err lemon.. UDAH AH MALU JADINYA, MALU!_**

 ** _SEGINI DULU YA HASIL FANFIC NAO YANG GAJE DKK, JANGAN LUPA IKUTIN FANFIC NAO SELANJUTNYA, SEE YOU~_**

 ** _Salam hangat,_**

 ** _Atarashi Naoki_**

 ** _11.08.2018_**


End file.
